FvH Cruel Intentions II
Card FvH Championship Lion-O © vs. Balrog Lord of the Ring Tournament; Semi-Finals and Finals; Winner get a shot at the FvH Championship @ Fandemonium 2. Simon Phoenix vs. Strider Hiryu Shin vs. Sid 6.7 FvH Vixens Championship Emma Frost © vs. B. Orchid Jubilee vs. ???; If Jubilee wins, then the mysterious stalker would reveal her identity. FvH Tag Team Championship Sanford & Son (Fred Sanford & Lamont Sanford) © vs. Miami Heat (Dwyane Wade & Chris Bosh) Barrio Street Fight; If CSI wins, Cheech & Chong tell CSI who paid them to take CSI out. If Cheech & Chong wins, not only they get a shot at FvH Tag Team Titles, but CSI will never get a title shot for the rest of their careers. Cheech & Chong (Cheech Marin & Tommy Chong) vs. CSI (Gil Grissom & Horatio Caine) Prelude to Pain Winston Zeddmore vs. Shamwow Vince CruelIntentionsIIPreshow.PNG CruelIntentionsIICheech&ChongvCSI.PNG CruelIntentionsIIFvHTagTeamChampionship.PNG CruelIntentionsIIJubileevTheStalker.PNG CruelIntentionsIIFvHVixensChampionship.PNG CruelIntentionsIILordoftheRingSemi-Final1.PNG CruelIntentionsIILordoftheRingSemi-Final2.PNG CruelIntentionsIIFvHChampionship.PNG Results *1. During the match, Shin pulled the ref in the way as Sid was charging at him, but hit the ref accidentally. Then Simon Phoenix came down the ring and tossed a steel chair to Shin. Shin then nailed Sid with a chair shot and went for the cover on Sid. *2. After the match, Cheech & Chong assaulted CSI with steel chairs and busted them open. Then lay them out with their signature finishers. *3. During the match, Sid distracted Phoenix from the titantron by saying "This One Is For You, Parker!". After the match, Sid tells Phoenix that he got another surprise for him and that surprise was Sid attacking Phoenix with a chair and take him down onto the floor. *5. After the match, Jubilee was about to unmasked the stalker, she got nailed by Nina Williams from behind with a steel pipe. Then the Stalker and Nina assaulted Jubilee and Nina lay Jubilee out with the Dead By Degrees. The Stalker and Nina leave the ring as they left Jubilee ko'ed in the ring. *6. Poison Ivy interfered in the match. After the match, B. Orchid got her revenge on Ivy and ko'ed her with a top roped Black Orchid Buster as Emma watched it from the stage. *8. After the match, Nathan Jones attack Lion-O from behind and lay him out with a Down Under as Balrog was watching. But then TJ Combo's theme played and Combo comes out as he made a beeline to the ring as Balrog exit the ring. Combo beat the living hell out of Jones and nailed him with the Brooklyn Elbow. Lion-O and Combo celebrated in the ring as the show came to a close. Miscellaneous *FvH Commissioner Don King came out and tells the crowd that on the next ThrowDown, it will be Simon Phoenix goes one-on-one with Sid 6.7. He then announced that on ThrowDown, there will be #1 Contender's matches for all the FvH titles, except the FvH title where the champion choose his own opponent. And he tells the crowd on Showtime #50, every title will be on the line. King was about to exit the ring until Axel Foley came to the ring and Foley tells the commish that he wants to face the Juggernaut for the Eurocontinental title at Showtime: Night of Champions to make an impact. He then tells that he ain't afraid of Juggy and know that he can defeat him and become the next Eurocontinenal champion. Juggernaut then made a beeline to the ring and chased Foley out of the ring as the two have an intense staredown to each other. Category:Faces vs Heels CAW Category:CPV's Category:2015